Secret nacré
by AsterRealm
Summary: Maria garde un secret dont seule Saki possède la clé. Maria/Saki, je sais pas faire de résumés adios.


**Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixantième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Piercing ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP.**

**Warning : Yuri inside**

* * *

– Saki !

La brune, assise au bord du ponton de bois, laissait ses orteils tremper dans l'eau en observant les ondulations qui s'en éloignaient à chaque mouvement. Elle leva les yeux vers Maria et sourit lorsqu'elle s'assit auprès d'elle, les jambes repliées sous le corps.

– Maria, dit-elle simplement.

La susnommée rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et Saki remarqua encore à quel point leur couleur était étrangement belle sous la lueur du soleil déjà bas dans le ciel. Maria se pencha doucement vers elle avec un air de conspiratrice et lui dit :

– J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

On pouvait lire une certaine impatience dans sa voix et la hâte qu'elle avait d'annoncer son secret à celle qui était à la fois sa meilleure amie et son meilleur amour. Saki pencha un peu la tête, étonnée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Secret.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil en riant.

– Tu verras, continua-t-elle, mais pas ici. C'est une surprise.

– Pour moi ? s'étonna Saki, un peu plus intriguée.

– Eh bien, oui, entre autres.

– Qui d'autre ?

– Moi.

Elle se leva et rejoignit la berge avec un sourire tranquille. Curieuse, Saki la suivit sans résister. Elles marchèrent un moment et Maria ne tarda pas à l'emmener loin du village, dans un coin un peu à l'écart qu'elles avaient fréquenté quelques fois déjà. Personne ne venait jamais ici – ou, en tout cas, pas suffisamment souvent pour qu'elles y soient surprises.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu... commença Saki.

Maria posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amie pour la faire taire et sourit.

– Tu veux savoir ? murmura-t-elle.

La brune hocha lentement la tête, incertaine.

– Regarde.

Elle lui attrapa les poignets et guida ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches. Saki se laissa faire et resta ainsi quelques secondes. Elles s'étaient rapprochées, maintenant, et son cœur commençait à douloureusement accélérer. Maria approcha son visage de l'oreille de la jeune fille et glissa :

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Remonte-le.

Saki sourit. Elle releva lentement le t-shirt de sa petite amie, centimètre par centimètre. Maria gloussait tandis que les doigts de l'autre lui chatouillaient le ventre. Soudain, Saki s'arrêta. Elle poussa une légère exclamation.

– Alors ? demanda Maria en baissant la tête jusqu'aux mains de sa petite-amie.

Le sourire de celle-ci s'agrandit. Son doigt caressa le nombril de la rousse avec délicatesse. Il était percé d'une barre en argent sertie d'une petite perle nacrée. Elle siffla entre ses dents.

– Tu me chatouilles, rit la rousse.

– J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, murmura Saki.

– Tu le trouve comment ?

– Magnifique.

– Je le savais.

La brune releva la tête vers elle.

– Comment tu l'as eu ?

Maria passa les deux bras autours de sa taille et l'attira à elle.

– Secret, dit-elle encore, un sourire enjôleur planté sur les lèvres.

– Tu peux me le dire, à moi.

– Peut-être, oui. Mais seulement si tu le mérites.

Elle souleva son menton d'un doigt et déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Nullement intimidée, Saki l'embrassa à son tour, longuement, en prenant soin de la serrer tout contre elle.

Elle l'attira ensuite au sol et après quelques baisers posés sur ses lèvres et dans son cou, elle remonta son t-shirt pour admirer le tout nouveau piercing.

– Je l'aime beaucoup, dit-elle en le contemplant un moment.

– Moi aussi, répondit Maria en riant. Mais je savais qu'il te plairait.

– Mes parents me tueraient si je me faisais un truc pareil.

– Les miens aussi. Ce n'est pas grave. Ils ne le verront quand même pas.

– Alors que je suis aux premières loges.

Elle caressa le bijoux du bout des lèvres puis déposa de lents baiser tout autour, ce qui déclenchait quelques gloussements chez la rousse.

– Tes cheveux me chatouillent, se défendit-elle lorsque Saki revint vers sa bouche pour la faire taire.

– Tu m'en vois désolée.

– J'en suis sûre.

La rousse caressa la joue de la jeune fille d'une main et elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, moins chastement cette fois, leurs soufflent se mêlant comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Elle posa son visage contre la poitrine de la brune et écouta les battements saccadés de son cœur, les yeux à demi fermés.

– J'espère qu'on restera comme ça pour toujours, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Saki ne l'entendit pas, mais le souffle de son amie contre sa poitrine la fit frissonner.

Elles restèrent là, à l'abri des regards pendant de longues minutes encore, se couvrant de baiser et jouant avec leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux, les mains parfois baladeuse de l'une déclenchant un rire chez l'autre ; et bientôt le ciel s'était assombri et elles furent contraintes de quitter les lieux avant de perdre leur chemin.

Main dans la main, elles se rendirent chez Saki dont la maison était plus proche du lieu de leur rendez-vous secret et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner définitivement.

– Ça restera notre secret, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Maria avec un clin d'œil.

Saki acquiesça.

– Je ne laisserais jamais personne d'autre mettre la main dessus, jura-t-elle.

La rousse lui tendit son petit doigt qu'elle croisa avec le sien, puis la brune la regarda s'en aller avec un geste d'au revoir.

Elle rentra chez elle, salua ses parents, et sourit, avec au fond du cœur une promesse contenue au creux d'une petite perle nacrée.

* * *

**Youps, c'est la première fois que je me pointe sur ce fandom. Et avec un tout petit truc, en plus. Buuh. :3**


End file.
